


Leave me alone (I’ll come home)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Endings, claps, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Kobra goes off on his own
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kobra slips out the backdoor of the diner just as the sun slips below the horizon, because of course he does. 

The others don’t notice until hours later, after Jet Star’s second attempt at baking PowerPup turns out... edible, and they call the others down to dinner. Fun Ghoul drags the Girl in from where they’d been playing in the yard, dramatically complaining about how heavy she is, and Party Poison stumbles out from the back room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

“G’mornin’. Night, I guess?” Poison shrugs, flopping into the diner booth, and the other three immediately cram onto the same side with her. 

“Hey.” Ghoul pokes at the PowerPup with a fork, then decides it’s a utensils-free meal. “You seen the Kid?”

Nobody has, and the three of them are distracted by the Girl trying to add flavor to her meal with sand from her pockets. 

Meanwhile, Kobra’s wandered down to Route Guano, hitched a ride with a pair of neutrals over to Hyper Thrust, and lost themself in the noise of the crowd. When a short ‘joy with electric blue hair beckons to him, he follows, lets them press him up against a wall, and his face is smeared with their lipstick by the time they pull away, slip easily back into the crowd as he stands there, dazed. 

In the clamor of the music and the celebration, nobody hears the raid coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: by suggestion from the WKIL discord server, this is becoming a choose your own adventure fic!!! The final chapter (the one after this chapter) of this story can be **happy** or **sad** , depending on your choice!!!! Both endings will be posted at the same time!!!

It isn’t until D breaks the news over the airwaves that the Fabulous Killjoys begin to worry. But really, Kobra wanders all the time, all over the desert. What are the odds Kobra was at Hyper Thrust the night it gets raided?

Still, they worry. Jet Star sets the radio to Kobra’s frequency, a futile gesture, since Kobra’s own radio is still sitting on the counter where they’d left it. Poison huffs, glaring at the radio as if willing it to Kobra, and leads the Girl to the back room to draw with her before bed. Fun Ghoul disappears into the garage, silent save for the odd crash of harshly-handled supplies. They don’t come back to bed, so it’s only Party Poison and Jet who curl up together on the couch, waiting for news. 

It doesn’t come. Not over the radio, at least. It’s only when they hear a noise outside, when Jet goes to check with Poison clinging onto their coat in fear, that they find him. 

Kobra’s crumpled on the ground in front of the door, a tore-up piece of the screen clutched in their hands; they’d grabbed onto the door when they fell. Jet Star gasps, and Poison doesn’t make a sound, sinking to her knees beside Kobra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To progress to the **happy** ending, simply select the next chapter! To progress to the **sad** ending, skip over the next chapter to the fourth and final chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: injury, death, vomit

He doesn’t move, not as Poison wraps him up in a hug, not as Fun Ghoul stumbles out of the shed, tears already streaming down their face, not as Jet Star checks for Kobra’s pulse and pulls away with a shake of their head. 

Only after Ghoul rests a comforting hand on Poison’s shoulder does Poison make a sound, something between a snarl and a sob, gathering up Kobra from the puddle of cooling blood and dragging them into the diner. Poison curls up with Kobra as their body stiffens, cools, ignoring or fighting off the others’ attempts at comforting them. 

Finally, the Girl stumbles out of the backroom, her face lighting up as she sees all her family home safe. 

“Kobra!” She runs forward to join Poison in hugging them, and nobody snaps out of their shock fast enough to stop her. 

As she touches them, Kobra surges up with a gasp and a cough, and Poison screams. 

It’s Ghoul who snaps into action fastest, lunging forward with a gasp and pushing Kobra down onto the floor, both hands pressing on wounds that have once again started to bleed hot blood. Jet Star kneels beside them, working in tandem with Ghoul to save Kobra’s recently-restored life. Poison vomits into the kitchen sink, and the Girl watches, perched silent on the diner table. 

Finally, Jet Star picks up Kobra, unconscious, and carries them back to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed. They curl up next to him, and Ghoul does too, as the Girl and Poison, face still wet with tears and water from the sink, slip into the bedroom, joining their family on the too-small mattress. 

When Kobra wakes up, they’re surrounded on all sides by the people who love them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: death

Kobra’s still conscious, hands grasping clumsily at Poison’s jacket, her face, as she bends over them, trying to hold her brother as tight as humanly possible as their world collapses around the two of them right in the goddamn front yard. 

Jet Star gently rests a hand on Poison’s, trying to pull her away, and Poison whirls around to shove them away, sending them stumbling back as Kobra makes a horrible gurgling noise, reaching again for Poison. He’s speaking, she realizes, and all she can do is hold his shaking, bloody hands and pretend to understand as he dies in her lap. 

The Kobra Kid dies, and both of the Venom Brothers’ masks get sent to the Witch on the same day. Party Poison never wears a mask again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
